Zonked: A Bleach Vignette
by Word Jester
Summary: She knew him for more than just a hero.


_**Zonked (adj,) – exhausted**_

Everything had been set up perfectly; she had fresh popcorn popped, an assortment of snacks and soda all prepped and ready, and the Blu-Ray player was currently spinning the latest scary movie. All and all her long-awaited movie night with her lifelong friend, Ichigo Kurosaki was going as planned…..well, almost.

"Hey, Strawberry head, do you want a Coke or –," Her words stopped short at the sight of the orange-haired teen soundly asleep before the blaring television.

His usual, grim expression was – for once – serene. His mouth was slightly opened and the girl could hear the light snores from where she stood in the kitchen doorframe. His snacks lay untouched around him and the girl had a feeling that he wasn't thirsty at the moment.

Sighing, the girl quietly entered the room and made her way over to her friend. She had little urge to wake him up; the peaceful expression on his face wasn't one she saw often, so she prompted instead to grab a pillow from the loveseat adjacent to the couch the boy was on and a large throw that the girl had been previously using.

The fair-haired teen worked quickly to cover her friend and lay his head into a more comfortable position. When she was satisfied she went to move away when the loud, insistent vibration sounded on the cushion beside the slumbering boy.

Scowling at the noise, the girl scooped up the phone and flipped it open. It appeared to be a message from Rukia.

For a moment, the girl thought of waking the boy but when he shifted slightly into a more comfortable position she thought better of it. It was obvious the new student was running the poor boy ragged – he deserved at least one night of reprieve. With that thought in mind, the girl turned off the phone and placed it upon the table before the couch.

Offering the sleeping boy a small smile, she settled upon the couch once more and resumed her movie-watching, careful not to disturb her resting guest.

…

Ichigo woke with a start. He scanned his surroundings to see his whereabouts but quickly calmed down when he noticed his white-haired friend napping soundly on the other side of the couch.

The movie they had started was long over, the television screen a bright blue to signify the very end of the disc. Muttering under his breath the boy scooped up the remote from the table and turned off the TV.

He glanced at the clock and was surprised to see how late it was. He reasoned that he should probably start home when another thought occurred to him: he had went the whole night without any hollow interference. Curious as to how that happened (not that he was complaining), the boy reached for his phone on the table. He was a little surprised to see it turned off.

"It rang a few times before I turned it off." The voice of his friend slightly startled him. "I didn't think you would mind, you were passed out."

Ichigo ran his fingers through his short hair, sighing loudly."It was a nice little nap, but I should probably be getting home. Man, Rukia is going to kill me." He stood to his feet and stretched his aching limbs languorously. When he turned to address his friend he found the girl staring worriedly at his face.

His face grew hot under her intense gaze. "Is something on my face?" he asked stupidly.

"I don't know what you have gotten yourself into Kurosaki – and because you've been refusing to tell me what it is, I don't want to know either – but be careful. You keep running around on empty, you'll end up getting yourself killed." She stared at his face a moment longer, allowing the words to sink in, before she climbed slowly to her feet to begin cleaning up the room.

Ichigo watched his friend curiously. He hadn't told her about his new lifestyle, he didn't want her to worry, but he knew that girl was always acutely aware of things when it came to him She knew him better than even his family and he felt guilty for keeping such a secret from her. But he knew if he told her she would want to help in any way possible and if it was one person he didn't want to see get hurt it was her.

He forced a laugh as the last of the trash was scooped into her arms. "What are you talking abou-," The vibrating of his phone stopped the lie on his lips. He didn't have to check the device to know who it was. His pale haired friend looked on with a blank expression.

"However invincible you and your friends think you are, Ichigo Kurosaki, I know otherwise." The girl turned on her heels and left the room, telling the boy to lock the door after him; there would be no more lies tonight.


End file.
